


Fill Me

by onyxblk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Docking, M/M, Puppy Play, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxblk/pseuds/onyxblk
Summary: "Come on darling," Hannibal says, soft and sweet and making Will's toes curl. "You were so thirsty from our walk earlier, so parched. Surely you have to relieve yourself after all that water." To make matters worse Hannibal presses his free hand against Will's side, presses just above his bladder to tease, to torture.





	Fill Me

"Let it out, darling boy."

Will whines, tugging at the binds that hold his hands together behind his back. The collar Hannibal chose today is a dark blue, the leather shining with each catch of the light from the window. The leash is held in Hannibal's hand, in a forceful grip, and Will can't help the groan that comes out of his mouth with each tug that makes his body jostle.

His thighs are spread to frame Hannibal's hips. He's nude, littered in love bites that will surely turn into bruises tomorrow. Hannibal is dressed only in a dark blue button down, to match Will's collar, and dark slacks. His cock peeks out of his pants, the zipper nestling against the underside of his member at the base, and it rubs against Will's own erection as he manipulates Will's body this way or that way with the leash. 

"Come on darling," Hannibal says, soft and sweet and making Will's toes curl. "You were so thirsty from our walk earlier, so parched. Surely you have to relieve yourself after all that water." To make matters worse Hannibal presses his free hand against Will's side, presses just above his bladder to tease, to torture.

Will keens and cries and tries to thrust up against Hannibal's cock. They're both slick with pre-cum, both aware of the wet slide of their flesh. Hannibal's hand comes back to fist both of their erections, giving a twist and a stroke before playing with the tip of his own cock. The foreskin slides down easily, exposing the red head. He presses the tip of his cock, just the tip, against Will's circumcised erection and aligns their slits together with ease.

"Aren't you my good boy, Will?" Hannibal's voice is hushed as he leans forward to nip at Will's earlobe. "Good boys go when they're told, don't they?"

They do, Will thinks, they _do_. They obey and please their masters, their daddies, and he tries desperately to give him the satisfaction. It's painful, so painful, but his breathing hitches as the first spurt of piss escapes the slit of his cock. Hannibal catches it easily, working his hand up and down his own cock to move his foreskin, catching the head of Will's cock just underneath. He pulls the loose skin over the both of them, the warmth and intimacy alighting both their nerves, and Will lets another small stream of piss release and soak both the heads of their cocks. Hannibal can feel it catch in his foreskin, the heat encompassing him and making him shudder as he pumps their erections together.

"Keep going, darling. That's my good boy," Hannibal says. His breathing is heavy and his words are but whispers. The warm liquid soaks their cocks and his foreskin feels tighter, almost uncomfortable with the added substance. It doesn't deter him, though, only presses him on. "You can fill daddy up, can't you?"

And Will - so eager, so desperate - nods frantically in response to Hannibal's question. He can fill his daddy up. He ruts and thrusts and the slick heads of their cocks are drenched. He releases one last time, one more squirt, as the foreskin of Hannibal's cock fits over his own leaking, swelling tip again. 

" _Daddy_ \- " Will gasps. The piss has soaked their thighs, ran down their erections, and Will can feel the liquid run further down to the crease of his backside, dampening his opening. The wetness is what does him in - the empty promise, the prospect of leaking out from behind - and he cums with a full body shudder. 

The mix of cum and piss fill Hannibal's foreskin, oozing out as Hannibal draws the loose skin back from Will's softening cock. A few more quick strokes that glide easily over Hannibal's erection is what brings the other man over the edge, and he pulls Will down by his leash to give him a bruising kiss. His hips stutter once, twice, and the musky scent that fills the air around them makes him groan into Will's mouth. 

"My good boy," Hannibal murmurs, "you were so good for daddy, weren't you?" He leans in and nuzzles the side of Will's neck, presses a kiss to the sweat dampened skin. "Good boys get rewards, don't they?"

Will, dazed and fatigued, only nods in response. They do get rewards. _He_ gets a reward. 

"You didn't fill daddy up enough though, Will. You didn't drink quite enough, did you? Tsk." Hannibal shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Will heaves and whimpers as Hannibal pulls their damp hips closer. 

"I know you are, sweet boy. So I'm going to make that your reward. You'll get to try and fill daddy up more next time. Does that sound fair?"

Will can't stop the thrust of his hips at the thought. He'll get to fill Hannibal up again. He'll get to piss inside of Hannibal again, and again, and again - 

" _Please_ ," Will says with a heaving breath. 

Next time, he thinks. Next time he won't leave _any_ part of Hannibal dry, inside or out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my notes for the past two months. What better way to spend a Sunday morning than to finish writing filth?
> 
> Thinking about doing an actual series and not just snippets soon. We'll see!


End file.
